The present disclosure relates to generating a computer executable chart visualization from a static image of said chart, and more particularly to generating a computer executable chart visualization by annotating a static image of said chart. The programming of components that can represent data in a graphical manner (i.e., visualizations) can be complicated because it involves areas ranging from data processing to user interaction to computer graphics. Numerous domain specific, declarative languages for visualization definition exist. Such languages allow users to specify what they want to see as a graphical representation of their data, instead of specifying how that view should be generated. Languages such as The Grammar of Graphics or VEGA allow a user to describe the desired visualization in terms of its output mapping.